JB in Forks
by froggiefriends
Summary: Alice gets tickets to an awesome concert and Bella reveals how much of a fan she is! Will they accept her or what?
1. Chapter 1

**The JB in Forks!**

** Chapter 1**

**I woke up and turned to look outside my window. Yup! It was cloudy, just like usual. I closed my eyes and turned to the other side and smiled. I knew who would be there. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking like Adonis himself. He wore jeans and a white buttoned up shirt (with the top button on undone!). He looked magnificent. He looked at me and smiled. **

"**Good morning," he said.**

"**Good morning," I replied.**

"**You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I was in a daze!**

**Bring, Bring! Bring, Bring! "You better get."**

"**What? Oh ya," I replied meekly. **

**I picked up the phone and looked at the caller id on the phone.**

"**Oh man! It's Jacob again. He's been calling to say sorry for crashing the prom about a million times a day for the last week! It's getting annoying," I said. **

**Edward smiled his famous crooked smile.**

"**Should I tell him to stop harassing you?" He joked. **

"**No, its fine," I laughed. I took a deep breath and pressed the talk button on the phone, "Hello?"**

"**Hey Bella! It's Jacob!" He said. "I just wanted to say sorry for crashing your prom! I am so sorry!"**

"**Jake, it's okay! You can stop apologizing! I get your point!" I said.**

"**Oh," silence. "Umm… so… why didn't you come over with Charlie? Are you doing something? Maybe could go to the movies or something."**

"**Uh… sorry Jake, I… have homework and a ton of chores to finish up," I told him, knowing very well that I would be spending the whole day with the Cullens.**

"**Oh… okay then, maybe another time--"**

"**Gotta go! Bye Jake!" I hung up the phone. I sat down and closed my eyes, sighing in relief. "That was close!" silence. My eyes fluttered open… he wasn't there. Did he go home? I put my sweater on and looked around. If I was an Edward, where would I be? Suddenly, a mouth watering sent hit my nose. It smelled like omelet. I ran in to the kitchen and found him making breakfast for me. I smiled. **

"**Hi again," Edward said.**

"**You didn't have to make breakfast for me," I told him.**

"**I know I just felt like it and plus I had to give some privacy."**

"**I wish you would tell me before you go off somewhere." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I can take it from here." Edward gave me the pan and I finished making the omelet got a plate out and started to eat. Edward sat there and watched. I ate in silence. When I was finished I got up and washed the dishes in the sink. Edward got up and helped. After everything was washed and put **

**away, I went upstairs and got ready for the day. I came back down and… Ring! Ring! Ring! Edward got his phone out and mouthed "Alice". **

"**Hi Alice," Edward said and pressed speaker. "You are on speaker."**

"**Hi Edward! Hi Bella!" Alice sounded really excited, oh no. "Guess what…"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People! thank you so much for the reviews! this chapter is really short but we will put one more up in just a couple of minutes! maybe an hour! and this we will not forget the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of this! it is all the work of Stephanie Meyer! For the last time! ITS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER!! Got it? Get it? Good!! 8D**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

"**What?" Edward said.**

"**I got tickets to ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..--"**

"**Just tell us," I am a little impatient.**

"**Fine, I was just pausing for dramatic effect! Anyway, I got tickets to the J--"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry."**

"**Wow Bella, why are you so excited you don't even know what I was going to say!" Alice exclaimed.**

"**Sorry it's just that… oh never mind, continue."**

"**Okay, hopefully for the last time, I got tickets to the JONAS BROTHERS' CONCERT!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Edward stop laughing."**

"**Sorry Alice."**

"**Well, when are we going?" I was so excited. I am the Jonas Brothers' biggest fan! I have tried to hide it because my obsession is kinduh creepy.**

"**Umm… well… I don't know! I just had a vision that we were at a Jonas Brothers' concert."**

"**WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Sniffle! Sniffle! Have I mentioned I am a big fan of the Jonas Brothers?**

"**Look what you did Alice! Bella is crying! Oh Bella. Don't cry. Alice's visions usually come true, remember? Love, come on." Aww, isn't Edward the best boyfriend ever? "Oh, and for the record, who are the Jonas Brothers?"**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, what do you think?? please review! it will give us some momentum! just click that button right over there! please and thank you!!**

**froggie friends 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya! this one is kinduh short too! thats something we need to work on! Sorry! 8P**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything! this is all Stephanie Meyer! She is the one who created sigh Edward! not us!**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**I stared at Edward in shock! Alice was silent, probably shocked as well!**

"**Edward, you don't know who the Jonas Brothers are?" Okay, Alice was stunned! "Edward, don't play with me."**

"**I really don't know them, Alice!"**

"**Oh my goodness, you don't know the Jonas Brothers," I said.**

"**Bella I think everyone gets it! How do you not know the Jonas Brothers?" Alice asked. **

"**I don't know. I guess I was sad and alone and only listened to classical music."**

"**Wow Edward, you missed out on a lot! Okay the Jonas Brothers are--"**

"**Sorry Alice for cutting you off. I have been doing that a lot today. Why don't I show him?"**

"**Okay, bye."**

"**Bye." I hung up the phone. "Come on Edward." I went upstairs to my room. "Wait just a minute." I went into my closet and pressed the little red button.**

"**HOLLY COW!" Wow. All of Washington could probably here Edward. I don't blame him! The walls were covered with Jonas Brothers posters (and Joe Jonas'! he is my favorite!), the floor was covered with Jonas Brothers carpet, the rocking chair had a Jonas Brothers slip cover on it, the song 'S.O.S.' was blasting from the mini TV.! There was Jonas Brothers everywhere! "What happened to you Bella? Who are you?" Edward was just standing there, looking at everything. "This is the Scariest moment of my Existence!"**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So? What do you think? Please review! Also what does OOC mean? Sorry its so short! we will write another chapter right now! 8P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, since the last one was short we wrote one more chapter!! enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything!**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

"**I was afraid you would say that," I said. I knew this was a bad idea. Now Edward is going to get scared and run away. I burst into tears. Just the thought of him going scared me. Edward (being the best **

**boyfriend ever) snapped out of it and ran over to me. "I knew you would be scared. And now you probably want to leave me and run away," I sobbed, choking on the word "leave".**

"**Bella, sweetie, I won't leave you. I will always be here. I love you, remember?" Edward kept on comforting me and soon I stopped. "Alright, you aren't crying anymore! You know, I still have no idea you the "Jonas Brothers" are." I smiled. Edward was so awesome. I took Edward's hand and led him to a gigantic poster of Kevin, Nick, and Joe Jonas (in which Kevin had straight hair) that was signed by them. **

"**Okay, this is Kevin Jonas," I said. "He is the oldest of the three and his full name is Paul Kevin Jonas junior, but he goes by Kevin. He is the romantic one and he plays the guitar and sings!"**

"**This is Joe Jonas," I pointed to Joe. "His full name is Joseph Adam Jonas. He is the middle brother and he is also the funny one. He plays the tambourine and sings lead vocals. He is my favorite." I swear Edward growled at that.**

"**And last but not at least, this is Nick Jonas," I pointed to Nick. "He is the youngest in the band, but now they have a little brother, Frankie, who is seven, so he is not the youngest anymore. His full name is Nicholas Jerry Jonas and he is the sensitive one. He, also, sings and plays the guitar."**

"**It was originally a solo project with just nick, but then they did a song together, 'please be mine', and the company signed them on together." I looked over to Edward.**

"**How do you know all this?" Edward was surprised again.**

"**Well, I am their number two fan! I have to do something to show it," I joked.**

"**Number two? Don't you mean number one?" Edward was a little bit confused.**

"**Frankie is their number one fan, so that makes me next best," I looked at Edward seriously now. "So? What do you think?"**

"**Give me one second. I need everything to sink in." We sat there in silence. "Why didn't you tell me you were a big fan of the Jonas Brothers?"**

"**Umm… well… you see… I thought you wouldn't love me or even like," I sighed.**

"**I will always love. Haven't I said that a gazillion times?"**

"**Really?" **

"**Yes, really."**

**We leaned into each other, his lips touching mine very slowly. I love my life. **

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Give us advice! and someone please tell us what OOC means! thank you!! 8P**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is our favorite chapter! it is hilarious!! in our opinion **

**Disclaimer: We do not own!**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

"**Edward, you are the greatest boyfriend ever."**

"**Thank you, mademoiselle." Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello Alice. Yes, she is right here. Oh, okay." "Bella, she wants to talk to you."**

**I took the phone from him.**

"**BELLA! OMJJ! Get it? WE ARE SISTERS! OJD!"**

"**Wow Alice, I think you ripped my eardrum! And what the heck is 'OJD'?"**

"**And OMJJ?" Edward asked. I forgot Edward had super hearing.**

"**Well, OJD means 'Obsessive Jonas Disease' and OMJJ is 'Oh My Joe Jonas'!" Alice explained.**

"**How are we sisters?" I questioned. No way could Alice be this into the Jonas Brothers like I was.**

"**I have the exact same room as you! I saw another vision and it was you showing Edward the room, so I had to call you and tell you that we are so alike!" Alice explained further. **

"**Wait! What? Since when do you have Jonas Brothers in your room? Why haven't I seen it?" Edward was obviously confused.**

"**Oh my dear brother, I have a button just like Bella and because I don't want you and the rest of the family to splendor in my glory."**

"**OMJJ! That is so awesome!" Everything finally made sense to me. "I can't believe you are a Jonas Brothers fan!"**

"**Bella give the phone to Edward please," Alice asked so sweetly. I gave the phone to Edward and he put the phone next his ear. "BRING BELLA HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

"**Oww! You didn't have to SCREAM."**

"**I know dear brother, I know."**

"**Bye." And with that Edward hung up. "Alice asked me to bring you here."**

"**I know Edward. I could hear her even if I was deaf," I laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for? She probably wants to discuss the Jonas Brothers. Let's go!" Edward chuckled. "What?" **

"**Nothing." I ran down the stairs and as usual tripped on the last one. Luckily Edward, also like usual, caught me.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem."**

**Bring, Bring! Bring, Bring! Why does the phone have to ring! I have to go discuss the Jonas Brothers. I could just ignore it. No that would be rude. I picked up the phone and pressed talk.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Bella! It's me, Mike!"**

"**Oh sorry Mike, I have important Jonas Brothers business! See you later."**

"**Important Jonas Brothers--" I hung up and Edward was laughing so hard. **

"**What? We have to go like NOW!" I defended myself.**

"**Nothing. Come on let's go."**

**I went outside and locked the house. Edward opened the Volvo door for me and I sat inside. Edward went to the other side and in a flash we were driving. Edward was going 120 miles per hour. **

"**Edward, do you have to drive so fast? It scares me!"**

"**I can't believe my driving scares you and not the fact that I am a vampire." Edward laughed more while I held on for my life. I **

**turned the radio on. While the music played, I thought about what we were going to discuss. Maybe how awesome Joe sounds, or maybe how cute they are, or maybe… OMG!**

"**Edward its burning up by the Jonas Brothers! 'I'm hot. You're cold. You--'" **

"**Bella, we are here."**

"**What? How fast were you driving? But 'burning up' is playing!"**

"**It's okay and if I told you how fast, you would have a heart attack and I can't afford that."**

**Edward led me to the house and opened…**

"**HOLLY COW! I LOVE IT! THIS IS AWESOME!" **

"**Oh man! Come on! Not again!" **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Did you like it? Please review! and the second last person talking (if you haven't guessed already) is bella and the last one is Edward!! 8D **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Breaking Dawn is out! Horray!! We are so sorry that we haven't updated in so long!! Since we don't live close to each other anymore and we are writing this together it took some time for us to communicate! sorry! Oh and there will be no Breaking Dawn spoilers because we haven't read it (or at least one of us hasn't) and because we hate it when someone ruins a good book for us! okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own!! stephanie meyer does! it is all her! not us!

--

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

**Wow, who would believe my beautiful, sweet, angel, Bella would like, sorry, LOVE the Jonas Brothers. I wonder if she loves them more than me. I have put her in danger so many times. I am such an idiot. I hope she loves me more. **

"**Bella, we are here."**

**I went to the other side and opened her car door. She got out and I led her to the house and was about to open the door. **

"**I hope Edward can straighten this out." It sounded like Carlisle. I opened the door and…**

"**HOLLY COW! I LOVE IT! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

"**Oh man! Come on! Not again!"**

**The house was covered with the Jonas Brothers. It was exactly like Bella's room except it was the whole house. There were posters of them on the wall, the floor was a gigantic picture of them. Every single piece of decoration was covered with the Jonas Brothers, the "dining" table, the sofa, EVERYTHING. I looked around for the family, who were hiding behind the couch for some reason, while Alice was standing in the middle of the room with a proud expression on her pixie face. **

"**Come on out guys! You have to do it. Please for me." Alice gave them a puppy dog face. I felt sorry for them; whatever they don't want to do they have to know. No one can resist the power of Alice's puppy dog face. **

**My family gave in and came out from behind the couch. I was startled. What the heck are they wearing Jonas Brother suits?**

"**Alright!"At least Alice sounded happy.**

"**Where would we be, if JB weren't real? And we know we get a little crazy! And we know we get a little loud! And we know, we're never gonna fake it! We are wild! We are free! **

**We are more than you think! So, call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll! GO JONAS BROTHERS!!" They did flips and cartwheels all through it! I just stared at them and then looked at Bella. SHE WAS CRYING! Oh no!**

"**Bella, are you okay? Sweetie, don't cry!" I tried comforting her but she continued to cry! I gave Bella a hug, but she broke free and ran over to Alice!**

"**You did this all for me?" Bella asked.**

"**I just wanted to show you that I am a much bigger fan and that you shouldn't be ashamed."**

"**Alice you are so sweet!" And they hugged**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you like it? they hug?


	7. Chapter 7

**hi people! sorry one of our computers are acting really strange so we couldn't update sooner! sorry!! 8D**

**Disclamer: We dont own! only Stephanie Meyer does. **

**--Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

"**HEY! I also want a hug," Edward said. Aww, he is so awesome. How come he is all mine?  
"Of course Edward."**

**Edward inched forward to give me a hug. Just as he was about to hug me his phone rang and Alice's expression was blank.**

"**Hello?" Edward answered the phone. "Who is it? Oh great it's those 'you have won a blah blah blah'." Edward was about to hang up but then Alice ran over, faster than any human can run, and grabbed it from his hand.**

"**Hello. Yes… yes… thank you… ya… uh huh… we will be there… oh… reserve it under Isabella Swan. Thank you again. Bye." Alice hung up and then… she SCREAMED!**

"**OMJJ! Guess what just happened?" Alice said as excited as the time she played Barbie Bella. Everyone except Edward was afraid. He already knew what just happened since he read her mind. He didn't look very happy. **

"**Alice dear, what is so exhilarating?" Carlisle asked cautiously. I felt calm all of a sudden. Jasper probably filled the room with a calm feeling. **

"**Jasper, stop that! Let me be excited!" Alice told him. "Okay, I got ………………."**

"**Tell us already."**

"**Bella, can you ever let me make a dramatic pause! Sheesh! Alright, I reserved tickets to... THE JONAS BROTHERS! Oh and also, we have VIP PASSES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**I couldn't believe it I screamed too!**

"**Please stay calm," Carlisle said trying to stop Alice and me from screaming. "Alice, how many tickets did you get?" I could hear him chanting "six" because he certainly didn't want to go.**

"**Six, for me, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, it would be awkward for 100 year old people and a 17 year old girl to have **

**their parents with them." Alice replied. "Okay, everyone in the car!"**

"**Why?" Emmett asked.**

"**We have to go get the tickets and passes silly. Oh and Bella, on the way call Charlie and tell him you are sleeping over." I nodded and with that everyone, except for Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme, got into Edward's silver Volvo. We didn't have enough room. We drove to the Comcast Arena in Seattle and parked. Edward got out of the car and opened my door and I got out. I thought I saw someone familiar. I think it was Jacob. Nah! We walked to the box office and waited in line. The guy in front of us looked a lot like Jacob from the back. It was the Jacob look a like's turn. **

"**I would like on--" That's odd. He even sounds like him. **

"**Jake?" I asked. He turned around. I was right! I was right. Oh no, I am supposed to be doing chores and stuff and home. Great!**

"**What are you doing here?" Jake asked.**

"**What are you doing here?" Edward asked him.**

"**I was…uh…umm… buying tickets for my girlfriend, ya, her name is… Leah… Leah Clearwater."**

"**Really?" Alice asked. **

"**Really, she is a very big fan. Well I have to go now. Bye." He ran off to his car. After he was gone we all started laughing our heads off. The guy behind the glass was staring at us. After some time he cleared his throat and asked us if we wanted a ticket or if we reserved some. Edward told him and the guy gave us the tickets. I think his name was Leslie, so I said bye Leslie. He seemed angry **

**when I screamed that all the way from the other side. We got back in the car and started to drive again. **

**We were going by the Seattle airport when...**

**  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
what do you think? please review! oh and the comcast center is real but it isn't in Seatle it is in Everette which is close to seatle and the Jonas Brothers concert is going to be there so we decided to use that. This is also our longest chapter so far! we will try making it longer! teehee! REVIEW! it makes us happy! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! sorry! one of us just started school and was trying to getting into the routine of it! not that much of an excuse but, its true!! sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: WE ARE NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! For to obvious reasons. a) we are not known anywhere. b) two people didn't write twilight!!**

**--Chapter 8**

"**EDWARD!" Alice screamed from the back.**

"**What is it Alice?" Edward asked.**

"**Do you see the black limo at that turn?" Edward nodded. "Give them our spare tire!"**

"**What the heck are you talking about? Their limo is in perfect condition! Why would I give them my tire?" Edward answered. Suddenly we heard a big POP! And the limo started roaming around everywhere until the driver stopped and parked. Alice was all excited and bubbly! She was literally of her seat in excitement. **

"**Alice, will you quite jumping in your seat!" Edward said.**

"**Just pull over and give them the spare tire or I will do it myself!" Alice threatened. Edward sighed and pulled over right as someone from the back of the limo was about to come out. Alice had her screaming face on! What's going on?**

"**Oh Jesus, please! Just this once! Make Alice wrong!" Edward moaned. I guess he read her mind! WHAT'S GOING ON?**

**The person finally opened the door and it was… JOE JONAS!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed from the back.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in the front. Edward would probably start crying if he could by the amount of noise we were making. Actually, Edward did have a sad expression on his face.**

**After a few seconds of screaming Alice and I pulled on the door handle to make it open. Alice almost broke the door in her haste. I, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to the Jonas Brothers while I was getting out. I didn't want to trip and make a fool of myself. Unfortunately, I still tripped. Edward tried to yank the door open and almost broke it because it was locked. Instead I fell into the arms of… **

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**what did you think? sorry again! but we are posting two chapters! if we have time maybe more!! REVIEW! D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! two chapters in one day! Sorry, one of us has to study for a test!!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own!!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Joe Jonas' POV (horray!)**

**Wow! Seattle is pretty cool! But it still will be the usual routine. Get here, go to hotel, press conference, concert, stay for view days, and then on to the rest of the country. Gosh! Can't this limo go any faster? I don't get why we couldn't use our tour bus instead! People still now there is probably a famous person in this car! I am so bored. Nick is reading and Kevin is also reading! Why are they being so boring! POP! **

"**What was that?" I managed to scream out! We were going out of control! "Dude, what's wrong up there?"**

"**We are experiencing a little difficulty. I am going to park." Great! It is going to take longer to get to the hotel now! I got out of the limo, while another car came by and parked next to us. I looked down and saw there was a big hole in the back tire. **

"**Dude, we have a flat tire! Do you have an extra tire?" I asked the driver.**

"**What? That can't be possible! These are the best tires money can buy. I didn't bring a spare tire thinking that it wouldn't pop!" Dang it! Now we have to wait here. I turned around and started walking to the car that just stopped to ask if we could borrow their tire. I was right in front of the front passenger door, when a beautiful brunette came out of the car very carefully. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for me, she fell in to my arms. She looked at me and blushed the most beautiful blush I have ever seen! She stood up and then another beautiful girl came out of the car! Wow! She was also pretty, but she was pixie like and so graceful, with short black hair. I really hoped they didn't have boyfriends. I hope I didn't jinx that. I stared at both of them. For the first time in my life, I, Joe Jonas, was speechless.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry, really short! but it is from joe jonas' POV!! isn't that good?? review!!**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey people!

First, THANK U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOO(10 yrs later)ooooooOOOOOOO MUCH 4 REVIEWING! it means a lot 2 us and keep on reviewing:D.Next, soory we haven't updated but we've been busy with school and stuff and since we both live in different places it's really hard to be on msn at the same time to write this story but were trying.We WILL update soon ok?thanks a lot u guys:D!

Froggie friends:D


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone!

Sorry we haven't had time to put up an actual chapter but it is hard since we live so far away from each other. This isn't really a main chapter, it's just a filler. Also it's only written by one of "ll update a soon as we can!

Ps. WE DO NOT OWN THIS! Mrs. Meyer does!

Jacob Black's POV:

After I saw Bella and the leeches at the ticket place I jumped on my *bike and (manly) rode away as fast as I could back to my house. No one was home, so I went up to my room, and making sure no one was close enough to hear this, pressed a little red button that was in the back of my closet. Suddenly the song "Video girl" came on and I started jumping around and dancing! I loved the JB's music! It's just so awesome! I can't believe I got tickets!

Then, with my super hearing I heard a howl wayyyyyy deep in the forest. I groaned. What did Sam want us to do now? Did Emily need more apples for her apple pie? Yummmm…apple pie…I love Emily's apple pie…Another Howl! I raced out the door, still thinking about Emily's awesome apple pie, when I heard a rip. Oh shoot, not again! I spent 20 bucks on these pants! Awwwwww……

As I headed more in to the forest I tuned in more to the voices inside my … suddenly I felt like singing……JACOB! FOCUS! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Sam screamed in my head. Jeez Sam! I get the point, you girlfriend wants us to go get some milk or something…but I wouldn't mind one of her apple pies…..apple pie. as I started thinking more about apple pie I heard another voice inside my head. Jeez Jacob. Therapy for 2 whole years and your STILL not over your obsession with apple pie? Do you even know how many calories that thing has in it? Oh no, not Leah. What do you mean oh no not Leah? Ummm. Leah, let it go sis. Think happy thoughts. Peace out dudes. I think everybody internally groaned. Sometimes having Seth as the hippy-type person wasn't what you needed. Hopefully, Seth didn't hear that…

So what do you need us for Sam? Asked Quil, meaning, when can I get back to Claire? Hey! I heard that! Sorry, it's true… Jacob! Ok, ok. Jeez Sam, I get the point. I'm listening…Ok, so you know how last week we got reports that the Cullens are moving to Hawaii? Well, it's not true, so were gonna have to cancel that party…awwww…I think everyone was sad, except for Seth, of course…

Thinking about the Cullens made me remember something…the tickets, and then I ran in to Bella, and Then I'd said………JACOB *BILLY BLACK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!! And then Leah flung herself after me as I tried to run for my life. We left all the others standing behind me laughing. Except for Seth, you know he was like, guys don't do this! You'll regret it! Peace! Think happy thoughts!* You want to know why? Because of these three (actually kinna 5) words: ummmm, my girlfriend, ummmm Leah!

A/N:

*his motorcycle

*I don't remember Jacob's middle name (or If he even has a middle name) so I just used his dad's

* Not trying to be mean to anyone! TEAM SETH ALL THE WAY! WHOOO!


	12. Chapter 11 Back to story

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SoRRY!!! We haven't put anything on for like a month!!! SO SO SO SORRY AGAIN!!! But now that we have, ENJOY!!! Again, SORRY! =D

Disclaime: Stephanie Meyer is the genious behind Edward and all the other characters in Twilight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

OH NO!!! OH NO!!! My Bella was about to fall. OH NO!!! this cannot happen. I am coming my dear. AHHH!!! Stupid car!!! Why won't it open?!?!? I don't want to put too much pressure on the door with a human watching!!! I don't care… oh… MY BELLA IS SECONDS AWAY FROM HAVINGA CONCUSSION AND I FORGOT TO UNLOCK THE DOOR!!! I unlocked it quickly, but was too late. I pulled the door open, and ran faster than a human put still slow for me. By the time I got there, my dear sweat Bella was in the arms of this…this… person. I growled at him. It was probably one of those Jonas brothers. What was the middles ones name? isn't like Poe, or Moe. WHATEVER HIS NAME IS, HAS TO GET HIS ARMS OF BELLA! I growled at him, while the rest of his brothers came out. I couldn't stand Bella in his arms. I growled again and spun her over to me. She is very shocked.

"Dude, did you just growl?" the youngest one asked.

"Ya, I think he just growled," said the one whose arms were around Bella. I hate that guy. "Wow."

OH FLIP!!! Oh no, I growled. Dang it! OH FUDGE!!!

"Uh… I don't know who this dude person is, but I didn't growl. Okay? Okay. Seriously, what the heck is your problem?" Oh my God, I am so lame. Was that the best comeback I could come up with?

"Whatever dude!" The oldest said. I really need to figure out what their name is. Also, I need to calm down before I rip the middle ones head off. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. There, better, now I can forgive him, I mean he did save Bella from a trip to the ER!!!

"Umm, well, hello. My name is Edward Cullen. What is… your name… exactly?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I heard Alice scream from the back of the car. "AHHH!!! OMG!! YOU GUYS ARE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!"

"Yes… Yes we are, and you are?" the oldest asked.

"Umm… ahh… My name is Alice Cullen, and this is Bella Swan." Emmett cleared his throat. He looks like he could faint, which is a little odd. "Oh and this is Emmet Cullen." Jasper walked up to Alice and put a protective hand around Alice. The middle one noticed because he suddenly sighed and looked hopefully at Bella... Who was still in shock.

"_Maybe, that Edward is her boyfriend! Couldn't be, he looks stuck up and he doesn't deserve such a hot, beautiful…" _

OH NO HE DIDN'T!!! I lunged at him, not as forceful as I could, but I did. Unfortunately, Bella was in the way, and she somehow stopped me.

"Dude, are you okay?" All of them asked, backing away. My killer instincts are acting up. I hate the feeling of jealousy!!! It is so powerful.

"I am fine… why do you ask?" I need to buy a book on comebacks because I SUCK AT THEM!!! "Uh… your limo seems to have popped a tire. Do you need any help?" There that was better. It helps when you think of them as frail humans, instead of people who think of Bella, in a lovey dovey way.

"Umm, okay, whatever you say. Ya, we do need help though." Said Nick Jonas… Bella finally pointed them out, after I lunged at them.

"Alright then, what seems to be the trouble?" Emmett questioned after he got over his fainting feeling. I think he may be a fan. Wow… I think I just saw something moving.

"Uh… well our tire popped. The chauffeur says that the tires were the best tires in the world, and he didn't have an extra tire," said Kevin.

Joe then asked, "So … do you guys have an extra tire that…" That's when someone came out of the shadows. I was right, I did see something. He, She, whoever it was got a gun out, and was about to trigger it when I pushed Joe out of the way.

Oh ya, I saved his life!!! Bella should love me for that… OH NO!!!

xxxxxxxxxxx

what do you think? Review. =D again sorry!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi people sorry! Well, one of us wrote it cause we couldn't find a time to get on msn. so ya. enjoy what we...i put up!**

**disclaimer: Mrs. Stephanie Meyer is a very talented and awesome person who owns everything we have ever written about! =D**

Chapter 12

Jacob's POV

Leah was right behind me. Wow, I really don't want to admit it but she usually is faster than me.

_Dude… Leah, why are you so slow today?_ I thought to her.

_Jake… jake… jake… I am just making myself not get tired so I can lunge at you and rip your throat out!!!!! How the heck did you even think to say that?_

And with that she lunged at me and tackled me to the ground.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! …I mean… I can get you off me in a second. _I tried but I couldn't. Dang! Why does she have to be tougher than me?

_Haha… ya right. Now, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT???_

_She almost ripped my throat. _I am scared now. When Leah gets mad…she gets mad! _Uhh… Well… Bella was there._

_Oh ya. That changes everything. _I groaned. She didn't have to say it sarcastically.

_Well…I guess… but I was wondering-----_

_Okay, I'll be your girlfriend. _Wow… where did that come from? That's the thing with Leah, one minute she angry and the other minute she helps you out…big time.

_Dude, your gonna be my girlfriend?_

_Of course not!!! I am going to pretend to help you out so you don't look like a loser in front of Bella. I mean, if I can't have Sam, at least you can get a shot at Bella. _Wow…again.

_Ya right! I don't even have a change against that totally hot v… _I can't believe I admitted **that**! _Umm… so that's why you're helping me?_

_Ya and I don't want to continue being called "Sam's ex-girlfriend". I hate the ex part don't you? It's just so sad. I mean ex-girlfriend, ex-husband, ex-wife, ex-boyfriend, ex-bestfriend. And most people who play __**ex**__treme sports you usually end up hurting themselves or dying. It just makes you so s…_

_Okay! I get it! You don't like "ex". Umm… do you by any chance like the Jonas Brothers? _Please say yes. If she doesn't I will make her… if I can.

_THE JONAS BROTHERS!!! They are the worst boy band in the history of worst boy band!!! I mean they don't have any taste. Taste is…is…is. Taste is the Beatles. I mean every song they did was AWESOME!!! The Jonas Brothers copy ideas and change one word in it to make it their song. Seriously! It's "we're the kids of AMERICA" not the FUTURE!!! _Oh no she didn't just diss the Jonas Brothers!

_For your information Leah, they got permission to do that. Also, it was for a movie! _How can she hate the Jonas Brothers? The Beatles suck. How can they have taste? _The Beatles suck! "Hey Jude"? What's that all about? They are the suckiest band ever._

_Look I know you are a little boy and you don't understand good and bad. But let's understand one thing…the Beatles is the best and the Jonas Brothers are losers! _

_No they---- _Leah growled at me… _I mean… Beatles awesome band, totally cool and…and… Tokio Hotel is a great band. _Come on, she has got to love at least Tokio Hotel! I love "Don't jump" and "Sacred" and all their other songs.

_Okay, Tokio hotel is an emo band. Besides they all are like attracted to each other. Also, their lead singer guy… Bill… or something, looks like a freakin girl! _She did not just diss Bill!!!

_So, you have feminine features. Why can't Bill!?!?!?!?!?_

_Here's why… I AM A GIRL AND HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A GUY!!!! Infact not only bill, but all of them look like girls. Except for Georg and Gustav, but they both are ugly, Georg is much more ugly that Gustav though. _She just dissed all of them!!! Oh… She will pay.

_You have to be a Jonas Brothers fan 'cause I told them you are obsessed._

_WHAT????????!!!!!!!?????????_

_Ya…_

_I am going home and…_

_Make apple pie?!?!?!?!?!?! _Apple pie sounds good.

_The packs right, you do need therapy!_

And with that she left… oh! I never told her what time the concert is. Oh I'll tell her later. Sam will probably call us to get pie crust later. Yum… pie sounds nice… especially apple! crud! i am drooling!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**did you like it? sorry again. we need to figure out a time to write this story! R and R!!! =D**


	14. Chapter 13

**HORRAY! Two chapters in a day! Sorry again for not updating sooner. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyere owns everything, except the Jonas Brothers. no one owns them.**

Chapter 13

Jacob's POV

As soon as I got home, I smelled something foul. I walked in and there **it** was. A bloodsucker on **my** couch! Billy was sitting there calm.

"Jacob…" Billy was cut off by the female leech. Whose hair looked like it was on fire. It was so red that I felt like going to the kitchen and getting a bucket of water to pour on her head!

"Hello Jacob. I hear Bella is quite fond of you, but she likes that Edward more."

How does she know that? And will people stop reminding me that Bella doesn't love me, she loves Edward. It makes me sad because I can never be as awesome… handsome… totally… stop Jacob, you don't like Edward.

"I have also heard that Bella and yourself are quite fond of the Jonas Brothers."

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no… What is she going to do to them?

"I am sure that the Jonas Brothers will be getting a nice surprise from me right this moment."

WHAT IS SHE DOING TO THEM?????

"Oh… I didn't introduce myself. My name is Victoria," AHHHHHH!!! The crazy lady who is obsessed with killing Bella, why didn't I remember her?????? "And I want you to bring Bella here so I can… talk to her." She cackled like a witch. No one does that anymore! "or your precious Jonas Brothers will be gone! Mainly because I want Bella, but also because there music is horrible, how can you stand all that noise and lovey dovey ness ness?"

"They are---" She ran out the door before I could finish my sentence. I have to call Edward!

Bella's POV

Oh no!!!!!!!!!Nononononononononono!!!!!!!!! Why did Edward push Joe out of the way? Now he might get hurt and he won't be able to play a concert! I mean, we all love Joe but everyone knows about his falls…

Then I heard Alice scream and a big sound like a bullet bouncing off something hard…as hard as diamonds…did Edward just get shot? He was going to be ok though, I mean, vampires are like, _immortal_ right? Wait……he just got shot in front of the Jonas brothers! No! Now they had to be turned in to vampires! Then they won't be able to play their concert today! Well, I guess Edward did have a point about now turning me in to a vampire but still……

I looked at Edward. He seemed ok, but if you knew him like I did you would know that he was looking all around searching for anything that might be dangerous. I looked for Alice, Jasper, and Emmet and realized that they had formed a semi circle around the Jo Bro's and me. Who shot Edward? Why did they shoot Edward? Who could ever want to hurt my amazing, beautiful, caring, loving, over-protective vampire? As if Edward could read my mind he turned around to give me a comforting glance. Awwwwww how sweet! I felt someone staring at me from behind and turned around to see the Jonas brothers staring at Edward with their moths wide open…ummmm, I guess we would have to explain it to them… later…Edward's phone started ringing.

He picked it up and the person at the other end started talking very loud and very fast. "Yes Jacob, I know that" said Edward "…yes, Bella's safe, I have Alice, Jasper, and Emmet with me…no, I didn't know it was her. No, we can't go there, we have ummmm…" he turned quickly to look at the JB "ummmm, unexpected guests…yes they saw…no, I can't fit them in…we'll meet you at my house. bye." he hung up and turned to me "Jacob just called, we have to get to my house. Alice, call Carlisle, tell him it's Victoria. We'll meet you at the house. " Alice nodded, looking very serious. She pulled out her cell phone, talked for about a minute, told Carlisle and came to give me and Edward a hug. "We'll see you guys at the house." She said, and took Emmet and jasper with her into the forest. The JB were still staring. I wondered what Edward and the rest of his family were going to tell them.

"You have to come with us." Edward said to them "don't worry, were not evil, but there are some…people, that want to get rid of you right now, and if you don't come with us, then they will." I think that they were in shock because they just nodded, still wide-eyed, and got in to the car without a word.

Joe Jonas' POV:

Oh my cheesecake…did he…how is he…what the?.... what's going on? That dude, Edward? Did he just seriously get shot? And did that bullet just seriously _bounce off of him!?! _Am I going crazy? Is that why I saw that? Maybe I have a concussion, since he pushed me so hard.

Wait. He saw the bullet that was aimed for me! He pushed me out of the way! He saved my life! Nick and Kevin helped me stand up, still staring at the guy. His gf (well, she obviously had to be since we looked ready to bite us whenever we came near her) turned to look at us. She didn't look half as shocked as nick, Kevin, or I so I thought maybe I really had imagined it, until I saw the bullet shell near my feet!

Edward's cell phone rang…nice ring tone. Note to self, change ring tone…he was speaking to someone named "Jacob". He said something about it not being safe and going to their house. He turned to look at us for a second and said he didn't have room for us. I wonder what that means.

I looked around for the other people when Edward told Alice to phone someone named, I think it was Carlizle or Carslie (a/n: pronounced, car-liz-zel and car-s-ly)? She took out her phone, spoke very fast, and ran over to Edward and his gf and gave them both a huge hug and ran with the other two dudes to the forest. Ok then………"you need to come with us" said Edward. The he said someone wanted to kill us. That wasn't good. He said to get in to the car and he'd take us somewhere safe. I didn't completely trust him, but I figured, since I've been working out, that if he was the one trying to kill us that I could always take him on. We got in to the car and nick told the driver to call a tow truck and that we should be back in time for the concert. Then we drove away, Nick, Kevin, and me at the back , and Edward and his (very hot) gf at the front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ya... this may be the longest chapter yet! maybe. We don't know. Anway... REVIEW! =D**


	15. Chapter 14

HORRAY! Faster than usual!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer: all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! not ours! one bit!

Chapter 14

Jacob's POV

OMG!!!! OMG!!! OMG!!!!!!!! Bella's in trouble!!!! OMG!!!... I was standing in my living room with no clothes on. I feel sorry for Victoria. poor poor Victoria, but never poor **dear** Victoria. I ran upstairs to my room to get some clothes on. I went to the my closet, which was lessening every day (I have got to remember to take off my clothes and then phase!). I pulled out a blue sleeveless shirt with Mickey Mouse on it(He is so awesome…and also is the only thing left in my closet!!!) and my black shorts…which also had Mickey Mouse on it. Now that I am dressed I need a little inspiration to kill that bloodsucking leach for all she's worth!!! I went to the button that would lead me to my happy place…aka…THE POSTERS!!! I opened it and…SHE STOLE MY JB POSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! HOW AM I GOING TO GO ON!!!!! HOW AM I GOING TO GET OVER THIS!!!!! ... okay I am over this. SHE IS SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!!! I really want to kill her now!!!!!!! I am extremely mad. OMG!!!! Everyone else will feel so out of place with my totally tubular Mickey stuff!!! What can I say except that HE IS AWESOME!!! Whatever, they will just have to deal with Mickey's awesomeness! I pulled my cell phone out, proud of my merchandise and called Leah, but she wasn't answering her cell phone so I left a message for her to meet me at the Cullen's house…and to act like my girlfriend. Oh boy! This is going to be awkward!!! I ran out the front door to get on my bike. Billy waved goodbye and went back to watching TV... the poem channel? I never even knew there was such a thing! Gosh, that man needs to get a life other than poetry! I started to think about electronics, which went to phones, which went to…Oh great! I can't believe that I will have to act like a boyfriend!!! Should I buy a present or something? I think I should. I'll get it on the way to the Cullen's place.

Leah's POV

I just got inside the house when the phone rang. Everyone else was out so I ran to get it, but first I put my groceries in the kitchen thinking that I am a werewolf and I can run fast enough. Unfortunately I missed the call. Note to self…GO FASTER!!! I went to the phone and pressed the voice mail button. Jacob's voice popped up and said to meet him at the Cullen's and act like his girlfriend. GOD!!! I hate the Cullen's. Sure their nice and don't drink human blood, but they still are bloodsuckers! I have to act like Jacob's girlfriend…this is going to be a long day!!!!

Why am I doing this again? Oh right, because I don't want to be Sam's Ex anymore. Oh well, if I'm doing this I might as well do it all the way. I got in my car and headed to the grocery store. This is my second trip to the grocery store! I went to the pie section nervously. Should I get him a pie? The last time, which was yesterday, he got all hyper and…well, no, maybe yes, should I buy it? Whatever, I'll buy the pie! Hey, that rhymed! Oh my gosh, that was so silly, it's like I've turned into Billy! OMG! What's wrong with me??? I got the pie and went to buy it, rhyming the whole way there! What the HECK IS WRONG WITH ME???? I ran out of the grocery store and stopped rhyming immediately. That was strange! I got back in my car and drove to the Cullen's place. Did I mention I hate them?

I parked my car right in front of the Cullen's house. I love the white… I mean hate this house…Oh great, the mind reader. Please don't tell me he was listening. I heard a cough. Dang it! He was listening!!! Can't I have privacy? … Now I heard a smirk! Yeah, laugh all you want buddy!!!... Gosh, He's laughing now!!!!! Forget about that filthy mind reader. I looked around to find Jacob pulling up to the house. As soon as Jacob parked his bike I ran to him and, knowing the Cullens were listening in and watching, I threw myself in to his arms and hugged him. "Jacob! I missed you so much!" I screamed in to his ear. He looked confused but then said (a little bit awkwardly) "I missed you too…?" "I brought you a piece of pie!" I said, trying to sound all lovey-dovey. "Pie!!!!!" he said, with that look on his face, the one he got any time pie was mentioned, He needs more than therapy!!! More smirking!!! "Yes, pie." I said and pulled out a piece of pie in a container I had had to carry with my clothes. Jacob will pay for this later!!! Pie smells great and all but I don't want it on my CLOTHES!!... More smirking!!! Will he SHUT UP!!!! … Laughing, I here laughing! What is wrong with that guy??? I mean Bloodsucker. Good thing we aren't in wolf form. Everyone would have thought that I thought he was human and that would not go well. Can that bloodsucker please stop laughing????

"Sorry!" He called out and tried to hold his laughter in.

"Edward? Why are you saying sorry?" The head of the clan asked…I think.

"Nothing," He replied.

Whatever, that bloodsucker can do whatever he wants as long as he stays out of my business! More smirking! Can't he give me a break? He keeps laughing! HE KEEPS LAUGHING!!!! I gave Jacob his apple pie and chanted "Ignoring the bloodsucker" over and over in my mind, which made the mind reader laugh extremely hard! What is that guy's problem? He and his family came out, along with his girlfriend, and those good for nothing, no talent, stealers, the Jonas Brothers! The mind reader should me the "Me too, me too" look. What? Did he not like the Jonas Brothers too?

Jacob's POV

I got Leah a Jonas Brothers CD. I shall convert her into liking the Jonas Brothers or my name's not Jacob Black… No! I like my name! Uh… or my pack's leader's name's not Sam…uh… What the heck is his last name? Whatever… or his name's not Sam Something! Drove to the Cullen's and Leah was there before me! Is it too much to ask to be first for once????? Leah got out of her car and gave me a big hug… Wow that felt nice… but kinduh awkward. Why is she…oh ya. The cullens! She gave me a pie. IT SMELLED LIKE APPLIE PIE!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This totally makes up for the posters!!!!!!!!! I heard a lot of laughing. It sounded like Edward? Why is he laughing? We had a strict rule about looking into my mind. Maybe it's something that Bella did? Oh I want to see what Bella did? I finished my pie and the Cullen's and Bella came out. Along with… THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stay calm Jacob Stay calm!!! You're not the fan, Leah is! Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out. I walked up to the Jonas Brothers, trying to look all cool and manly. I briefly saw Edward and Leah exchange a look of agreement. Agreement… over what? I walked over to Joe first, who was in a daze. A near death experience does tend to daze people.

"Hi," dang it, that came out in a squeak! "um… I mean…Hi, my name's Jacob?" I said in a deep voice.

"Dude are you okay?" asked Kevin.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

"Oh…okay…'cause we aren't," squeaked Nick.

Alice ran up to me and put my hands out.

Suddenly, Joe fainted. I caught him though, just in time, thanks to Alice.

Edward's POV

Goodness gracious, Leah has the funniest mind! I can't seem to control my laughter. _Can that bloodsucker please stop laughing? _

"Sorry," I called out.

"Edward? Why are you saying sorry?" asked Carlisle.

"Nothing," I replied, laughing at the same time. I bet she's getting annoyed. We all went outside, the Jonas Brothers right behind us. Joe looked a little light headed. We all stood there. Poor Jacob, he must feel strange. I figured out that Leah was acting that she was Jacob's girlfriend because of what he said at the movies. Jacob walked up to Joe and started talking to all of them.

Alice suddenly looked blank. _The scene was right outside of our house; Jacob was in front of Joe, slightly to the left. Nick and Kevin were talking to Jacob, when Joe fainted!_

"RUN!!!" I screamed! Alice came to and ran to the Jonas Brothers, sticking Jacob's hand out and catching Joe, before he hit the ground.

Bella's POV

Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Joe FAINTED!!!!! Thank you Edward for telling Alice to run!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you like it? please review!


	16. Chapter 15

****

**SO SORRY! I know we keep saying that but we are. It's hard to write a story when you are in two different countries. Also, I may write another story as well as this one, so you can read this and that one. The other one I may write by myself and I will update faster for that. The other story is just a maybe though. Also, What do you think about a band named Tokio Hotel? Anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 15

Leah's POV:

Holy Crow! One of those despicable Jonas Brothers fainted in Jacob's arms. Even though I don't like the Jonas Brothers, I am not heartless. I do care that one of them is UNCONCIOUS!

"Carlisle, will you take Joe inside please," Edward Cullen said. "Leah, Jacob, please come in."

God! Finally! They need to work on their people skills. I've been standing here for a long while. I know that sounds kinduh selfish, but I have been out all morning and have been forced to pretend to be Jacob's girlfriend. I am not happy right now. Haha! I wonder if they sleep in coffins.

"No Leah, we do not sleep in coffins!" Guess who that was… Edward!

Will he get out of my freaking head!

"Sorry!"

URGH!!!!!

He chuckled. **(A/N: I love writing from Leah's point of view, sorry, onto the story)** Does Edward not listen to anyone else but me!

"That is a lie, I listen to Jacob, who is hallucinating about Joe Jonas being in his arms, which is a tad bit awkward," Jacob blushed a deep red. Wow! "I listen to Rosalie who really doesn't want you all to be here right now and Emmett who just wants to talk to the Jonas Brothers about their music and… Emmett? Why do you want to join them?"

"I don't want to join them…" Emmett replied.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you DO!"

"FINE!" Emmett finally gave up. "Can you blame me, they are awesome!"

"And you are a vampire," replied Edward.

"Way to ruin my hopes and dreams!"

"Sorry my dear brother," Edward said.

I was getting really annoyed because this little brother fest was going on in front of the door and frankly MY FEET WERE KILLING ME!

"I am sorry to break this little love fest, but CAN I GET IN THROUGH THE DOOR?"

"Sure, Sorry Leah," Emmett said.

I am going to rephrase my earlier comment… They REALLY need to work on their people skills!

Edward laughed this time.

"Sorry!"

I nudged him out of the way and went inside. He kept on laughing, then went to go stand and comfort Bella who was upset over that one Jonas Brother fainting. What was wrong with these people? The Jonas Brothers were weirdos! They were like really bad versions of the Beatles! The Beatles are awesome!!! And… OMG… TOKIO HOTEL! Tokio Hotel is the best!!! Bill is so awesome with his spiky hair and all! And Tom, omg, can you say hyper? And Georg, he is so awesome! As well as, Gustav! Man they were great. I love their songs! Especially Don't Jump! I internally started singing it.

_On top of the roof, the air is so cold and so calm._

_I say your name in silence; I don't want to hear it right now._

_The eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down._

_Each one a promise of_

"_Everything you never found! I scream into the night for you, don't make it true, DON'T JUMP! The lights will not guide you through, there deceiving you, DON'T JUMP! Don't let memories go, of me and you. The world is done there out of view. Please don't …" _Uh… Somewhere in the middle of the internal singing, I started singing it out loud and everyone was staring at me.

"Hi…uh… What? It is a great song. Especially compared to the Jonas Brothers… No offense." Dang it!

"Okay, well if Leah is finished singing, "I blushed, "Let's get down to business while Carlisle is working on Joe," Edward said.

"Working on Joe?" asked Nick I think. I knew him 'cause he was short and had curly hair.

"Well, let see how to put it. Shall we? While Carlisle is making Joe wake up," said Edward, talking like he was talking to little children.  
"Oh, I get it!" Nick said. His brother hit him on the head.

"Dude, your making me look bad!" He snapped,

"Sorry!"

"Okay, Anyway…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Holy Crow!" Edward was stopped by one of the Jonas Brother's scream, the one with Carlisle!


End file.
